Faraway Prism: Shining in the Comet's Light
by JaysonFour
Summary: A forgotten tribe, exiled from the Moon Kingdom long ago, seeks to permanently alter the future. A student, moving to Tokyo with his family, could be the only link to what is happening.


**Story Title: Faraway Prism**

_Author: JaysonFour_

Chapter One: Another Year

It's been a hard life so far for the Sailor Senshi. Constantly having to bail out the city from evil monsters and evil queens from other dimensions, and on top of that, having to go to school (which on some days can be harder than fighting the monsters…). News of a family moving into the old house down the block from the Tsukino residence has the whole street buzzing. But not even Raye could foresee the tale that was about to unfold.

It all started with a meteorite. Just one small, insignificant piece of space junk left over from some drunken joyride that hadsideswiped an asteroid and sped off, hoping their parents wouldn't notice the fresh paint peeled off the side of a newly bought single-seater.

This piece of space refuse was currently on no particular course, but it was going to change the future.

As it drifted along, in the airless void of space, it ran into another meteorite. This one was maybe twelve times as big as the one that ran into it, but the force provided shoved it into another piece of space junk, larger than the first, and so on, causing a chain reaction of several big pieces of space junk floating off in different directions.

This usually isn't a bad thing- lots of big junk becoming smaller junk that would end up burning up whileentering some planet or star'satmosphere. But when you're suddenly chucking junk in the path of a small comet, well, things can change in an instant.

The comet had just entered the system occupied by this space junk. If everything went well, it would pass through and exit, and quickly be captured by the ships waiting for it on the other side of the solar system.

But there was just one or two problems with that- the fact that the comet, now powering through the space junk like a vacuum through dust bunnies, was on a direct course to hit the largest asteroid in the whole belt, jostled from its eons-long orbit by its neighbors.

The comet slammed into the asteroid at an off-angle, eachknocking a few chunks out of each other, sending the asteroid back into the belt to knock around its fellow asteroids, and the comet careening in a wholly new orbit, sending it not towards the waiting ships, but toward a small, faint star in the distance.

The deck of the ship _Mimalte_ was abuzz with activity.

"…our lovely empress is going to have our badges for this- and our heads on a platter. Six space cycles of chasing this last remnant, so close to actually going back home and having something positive to report, all wasted."

The captain shook his head and wiped the perspiration from his forehead.

"Call the flagship and tell them we just lost it. Then go get the scientists out of bed and tell them they aren't getting another wink until they can tell us which star system that comet's going to pass through next."

The first officer responded with a nod and the rest of the crew groaned. They had been so sure, so positive that they were going to get to go home. But now that this had happened, they'd be lucky to get back before a few more cycles had passed.

It kept careening through space, some of its ice knocked away. It passed several different star systems- until it started passing though one almost on a straight shot for the star in the middle.

Passing by a blue gas giant, and then a green one, the comet picked up speed. It nearly plowed through the rings of another giant ball of gas, this one golden brown.

"…sir. Based upon our calculations, and the new orbit of our target, we believe that the comet will pass through this star system here. Incorporating the orbital data of the celestial bodies circling this star… we expect the comet will enter the atmosphere and impact upon the planet third from the star."

The captain let a few choice words escape him before composing his emotions again. If the comet they were chasing were to touch down, it very likely was going to shatter. And nothing like having to go out on a possibly dangerous surface run for this thing, all to please their Empress and possibly get back in her good favor again, was going to get the crew in anything resembling good morale.

The scientist hit a few buttons on a remote control he was holding, and the image upon the screen zoomed in, the comet's path shown by a dotted line, ending at a small ball of rock with oceans and clouds.

"Further scans show the planet to be inhabited, the dominant species being an upright-walking being similar to ourselves. It is not known if these beings possess the same abilities as we do, but it is very possible that the comet's fall will attract a lot of attention. We may have to fight for it."

Again, the captain let a few choice words out of his mouth before catching himself. Fighting could mean some of his crew would not make it back. It was his own responsibility to make sure that this ship would go out and find this objective. The lives lost would be on him. The Empress did not tolerate those who lost personnel in a simple find-and-retrieve mission.

"…we have no choice. Set course for this planet, and prepare the crew for a surface mission."

Groans and mutters filled the ship from aft to starboard as the order went out. But it was received with the knowledge that at least the blasted thing would soon stop moving, at least.

Tokyo, Japan. (…where else?)

The beeping of a moving truck could be heard for a six-block radius, as could the honks of angry motorists trying to drive children to school, drive themselves to work, or maybe perhaps just to go out and get a good cup of coffee and a newspaper.

In one house, the beeping served up one more purpose- it drowned out the alarm clock that had been going off for the last fifteen minutes.

"Serena, get up! You're going to be late again!" Someone pounded on the door, and eventually, the tired girl underneath the covers prised herself from her pillow. Big, blue eyes took one look at the alarm clock, and immediately went into a fit.

"I'm laaaaaaate!" she hollered as covers, clothes, and small black cat went everywhere as she immediately started rushing to prepare for another day at school. The cat, tiredly yawning as she crept from underneath the warm blankets, could only shake her head.

"Late again, Serena? That makes the fifth time this week, and it's Friday." The blonde girl, trying to get her hair into its usual style, paused long enough to shoot a dirty look at the cat, seemingly not even concerned that it had spoken.

"Oh, come off it, Luna. You sound like mom, always 'this is the fifth time this week you're late', and 'you forgot to do your history homework again, didn't you?' It's bad enough having one of them always harping at me." She struggled into the rest of her outfit as Luna strongly considered spending the next few hours nested under the covers.

"Now, remember. The study group meets at the temple this week, so head over there after school. It's not at the arcade, and it certainly isn't out at the movies with-"

Serena sweatdropped for a second and glared at Luna.

"I have plans with Darien this weekend. But I did hear the arcade has the new Sailor V game- I'm pretty sure Raye won't throw too big a fit if I'm a couple minutes late, would she?"

Now it was Luna's turn to sweatdrop as she recalled what had happened the last time she had trusted Serena to go straight to the study group after school. She had been on her way over when she had passed right in front of the arcade, where it just so happened the new Sailor V game was being uncrated and wheeled in. As Andrew was working the counter, she turned a few minutes into a few hours, spending about fifteen hundred yen in tokens on it, only to leave close to six in the evening, running straight into Raye and Mina as they were on their way to look for her, fearing something had happened.

If Luna closed her eyes, she could still hear the echoes of that argument, which had gone down in history as one of the worst blowups ever (and when it came to Raye, that meant something…). Serena had cried for hours, promising to her friends that she would never do it again… and promptly did it again the next day.

"I'll see you tonight, Luna! Be good!" Serena tore down the stairs, grabbed a piece of toast off the kitchen table, and then down the street towards the school.

Her only stop came when she had to swerve around one of those big semi trucks that was sticking out of the driveway just enough to cause passing motorists to have to slightly move their cars to get past it.

Serena couldn't help but stop and stare at the giant truck for a minute.

'Haroshi Moving Company? Someone new's moving in? …I wonder who it could be?' she thought as she took off running again, this time making it to school just as the bell sounded.

As she skidded into the classroom, the teacher immediately turned to her and started dressing her down about being late for the fifth time in as many days. With a hurt look on her face, she quietly slunk to her seat, next to a girl with short reddish-brown hair.

"You're late again? Serena, I could get you a good deal on a very pretty watch…"

"Save it, Molly! It wasn't my fault! Someone was moving in to the old Kantsuko place down the street, and the beeping from that truck drowned out my alarm clock!"

Molly laughed. Only Serena could justify sleeping through a loud alarm clock by claiming an even louder noise was drowning it out.

"Attention, class…" the teacher spoke up. "May I have your attention, please?" Even Serena started paying attention as the teacher tapped the blackboard with her pointing stick.

"We have a new student joining us. He's new in the area, all the way from America. Please welcome him. Ah… Serena. I'm going to appoint you to help him out for the next few weeks. It might teach you to be a little more responsible."

Serena's face blushed red, and she stared daggers up at the new guy in the class. He was obviously a foreigner, his brown eyes and brown hair sticking out like a search flare in the night among a sea of others. So, too, did his anxiety.

"Now, please, introduce yourself. Don't be shy." The teacher nudged the new guy, as he didn't speak up at first.

"Uh… uh… hello, everyone. My name's… Alec. It's… um… nice to meet you." He said, his face flaming red.

"Now, then, we have your special books here, all ready. There's an open seat over there, by Serena. Take your things and we'll be underway shortly."

Alec moved and picked up his books, and quietly moved to the open desk.

As he was moving, Serena looked him over. He was tall- she estimated about five-foot nine, maybe one-eighty on his wait. Dressed in the school uniform issued to him, he looked like the kind of guy who either stuck out like a sore thumb or didn't even stick out at all. He might be moderately handsome, but Serena put that thought out of her head- it wouldn't do her relationship with Darien any good to be caught fawning over another guy.

He quietly took his seat and set the books down. He glanced over at Serena once, and looked back to the front of the room very quickly.

'He's shy, that's one thing I know for certain…' she thought as the teacher started up her lesson.

Through the first half of the day, the new guy couldn't even keep up most of the time. He was constantly getting behind, and when lunchtime rolled around, most of the class let out a quiet sigh of relief.

As was the case, the new guy was left alone by himself for the lunch period. Serena watched as he pulled out a sandwich- some kind of brownish goo with small blobs of red slime poking out here and there. He also pulled out a small plastic bottle of juice, and a small bag of cookies. He ate quietly, trying not to draw attention to himself.

"Awfully quiet, isn't he?" Serena said as she ate her lunch and talked with Molly.

"He's so shy… it's first day jitters, only amplified for him- new school, new street, new neighborhood- you name it, it's probably new to him today." Molly looked over at the new guy and gave him a friendly smile when he looked over at her, recieving a brief shy smile from him as he quickly turned away.

The lunch period ended soon after that, wrappers and bottles put away for later disposal.

The rest of the day went smoother than the first, and finally, it ended. The entire class breathed a sigh of relief as the bell sounded, and they took off for home, all chattering about how the new guy was slower than a three-legged sloth.

As could be foretold, Serena soon saw Alec looking this way and that on the street outside the school. She sweatdropped again as she saw him squint at the road signs, and shake his head before setting off in the totally wrong direction.

"No, this way!" she called out to him, grabbing him by the shirt collar and half-guiding, half-dragging him back to their street. It took so long; Serena was an hour late for study group.

"What a wonderful day… I have to lead the new guy all over town because he can't even find his way around, and now I'm going to get it from Raye again when I show up late…" she groused after watching him disappear into his house.

Running down the street, she almost missed the path leading up to the shrine. She walked around back, found the building, and opened the door after taking a few deep breaths.

"WHERE WERE YOU, MEATBALL HEAD?" an angry female voice roared. Serena was almost reduced to tears again as Raye went into one of her many tantrums about her being late again, while the other three girls simply sweatdropped.

"Awwwww, Raye, it's not my fault this time! I had to-" She got cut off as the raven-haired part-time Shinto priestess jabbed a finger in her face.

"What is it this time, meatball head? A new video game at the arcade? Stopping for ice cream on the way home?"

"I got stuck helping the new guy in class today, and I had to walk him home because he looked completely lost! Is it my fault that he's such an airhead?"

"In that case, he'd be a perfect match for you!"

Serena started bawling at this point.

"Oh, Raye, give it a rest. I saw her on the way here. The young man she was leading looked completely and totally lost. Give her some credit where credit is due." This was from the young woman at the far end of the table with green hair, not to mention nose deep in a book of basic calculus.

"He looks like he means well, but he acts like he's a few crackers short of a bento box. In any case, listen to Amy, will you? I don't want to have to play referee between you guys again."

Raye settled down- just barely, and glared at Serena through the corner of her eye as she settled back down to study for an upcoming exam. Serena stopped crying long enough to get back to studying for half an hour, before slamming the book she was reading shut and declaring it time for them to all go out for ice cream.

It took little to no prodding for most of the girls (Amy had to be forced to put her calculus book down under threat of privately tutoring Serena), and soon they were waving goodbye to Raye's grandfather as they started down the street towards the ice cream parlor.

Once they were seated and had their orders, they started talking. Most of the talk was about the usual things young women talked about- movie stars, television, magazines, until Amy spotted a young man who was quite obviously lost walking down the streets, and she pointed him out to the rest of the girls.

"That's him! That's the guy I have to baby-sit for the next few weeks until he can learn to walk on his own two feet!" Serena said, a triumphant look on her face.

"…well, I have to admit that Serena might be right on this one. He looks like he's completely lost again."

"Mina's right. He looks utterly confused." Ami took another bite of ice cream, and watched as he walked in to the grocery store across the street. About fifteen minutes later, he came out with a box of pocky and a gallon of milk.

"Fifteen minutes for pocky and milk? He is an airhead…" Lita plucked the cherry out of her sundae dish and ate it, both eyes on the new guy as he slowly walked his way home.

The group broke up soon after that- Amy had to go home and study the periodic table of elements, while Lita was planning on an early night. Mina claimed having to go home and feed Artemis again, while Raye had chores of her own at the temple to take care of.

Serena walked home, fondly remembering the parfait she had eaten, and walked around the moving truck that was still crammed into the driveway. It looked like Alec and his family was still moving in, and she looked up at the windows, before heading on home for dinner.

**_End Chapter One_**

Author's Notes: Well, so what do you think of it? My first foray into the Sailor Moon universe in a long while. The story takes place after the first season, with the following changes:

-They didn't forget their past as Sailor Scouts after defeating the Negaverse.

I moved them forward a grade or two- I'm thinking ninth or tenth grade, leaning towards tenth.

It may not stick to canon, but I feel stretching the canon here or there to allow a good yarn that entertains the reader and makes you want to see more is a good thing. I'm trying to stick to the original personalities of the Scouts, but if I screw up, just think of it as them maturing mentally or something.

And remember, just like every other author who writes fanfiction, I don't own Sailor Moon, or any stake in any part of it. I wish I did, sometimes, but I don't. This is simply a work of fiction to be enjoyed by everyone, so please read and review and tell me if I should throw in the towel or keep on writing. Thanks!


End file.
